And Darkness Consumes
by Beta-Solution
Summary: In permament hiatus. No further updates will be made. Sorry.
1. Prelude: Beginnings

And Darkness Consumes__

_Prelude: Beginnings_

_Where should I begin? I suppose you'll want to know my name. It's Erich Frostfire, I am a Nord, a member of the proud and sturdy warrior race who calls Skyrim their home. But sadly, I have never seen Skyrim, as I was born on the island of Vvardenfell, a district of Morrowind. I am, or rather was, a House Father in the Great House Redoran, renowned throughout the land for my skill with the Halberd. Some would even go so far as to say that I am a Master._

_One night, something terrible happened. I dare not recount it, for it pains me greatly, even to this day. Needless to say, I sought revenge. But, I would never have it, as fate would smile on me. But this smile wasn't one of happiness or joy, but rather a sadistic grin, wicked and cruel in its unadulterated malevolence..._

_And then Darkness Consumes me..._


	2. Chapter One: Clouds and Squalls

And Darkness Consumes

Chapter One: Clouds and Squalls

Sun shone down on the face of the male Nord, dressed from shoulder to toe in Bonemold armor, holding his Redoran Master's helm in the crook of his arm. Besides him was an Imperial Cult sergeant, his Imperial steel heavy armor a color contrast to the Redoran House Father's own dark orange medium armor. The sea breeze was strong here in the port city of Ebonheart, cool, and refreshing.

"Sir, are you sure you wish to travel all the way to Mournhold on the mainland?" The knight had asked the Nord. Behind them, life continued as normal in the Imperial city, unaware of the darkness that awaited the House Father.

"There is nothing anyone can do to stop me." The Nord said, his voice deadly serious. The knight didn't question him further. Something in the man's voice told him that he wasn't joking.

Taking in a deep breath, the Nord ran a hand through his blonde hair, glad as the ship that would take him to Mournhold began to approach the docks. Slipping the helmet over his head, the Nord adjusted his Daedric dagger on his belt, waiting for the captain to lower the ramp to allow him access.

The island of Morrowind quickly disappeared over the horizon as the Moonraker made it's way across the ocean. Standing at the bow of the long wooden ship, the Nord Erich sighed, the heft of his Dwenmer Halberd resting comfortably on his shoulder. It was already past noon, and if all went well, he'd be in Mournhold in one week's time.

"Ma sera, perhaps we should head into the lower levels?" Jiub asked, a young Dark Elf who Erich had met while passing through Seyda Neen, a fishing village west and north of Vivic. He had hired him on the spot, and had the Dark Elf trained as an archer.

Erich turned his head to gaze at Jiub, dressed from head to toe in Bonemold armor as himself. He was Erich's right hand man, his best friend and most trusted comrade, a brother he never had. "Another minute up here, then we'll go down."

"You still miss her?" Jiub asked, stepping to stand besides Erich.

"Terribly so..."

"When we find the one who hired those assassins..." Jiub started, but was silenced by Erich speaking.

"Jiub… Why are you here? With me? This is my own battle, you have nothing to gain by coming with me." Erich asked.

Removing his helmet, Jiub held it in both hands, looking Erich in the eyes with his one good eye. "Tanith was your wife, but she was my friend as well. And any enemy of yours is an enemy of mine."

Erich was silent for a long time, then smiled, placing his hand on Jiub's shoulder. "I'm glad you're coming with me."

"As am I. With your superior skill with that Dwenmer Halberd, and my bow and arrow, there is nothing we cannot do, no foe we cannot best."

"Indeed... Come now, let's go see what's the good captain has for us to eat." Erich grinned broadly, motioning for the dark skinned Elf to follow him below deck.

Three days passed uneventfully, but within the recess of Erich's heart he felt a dark shadow ever growing, as if some unseen threat were lying in wait for him, to strike at him when he least expects it. He kept his hand wrapped around the handle of his Daedric dagger at all times, his trusty Halberd nearby in the event of a sneak attack. But it never came. Perhaps it was all in his mind, paranoia left unchecked that manifested itself into what he is currently feeling. Yet he could not let his guard down, not even for the smallest of seconds. To do so may mean his life... Jiub was ever at his side, as were his Redoran guards. Erich both trusted and counted on the men-at-arms to be there to support him in Mournhold, where untold dangers lie in wait for him.

"I don't like the look of the sea." Jiub said, snapping Erich back to reality. Dark storm clouds were billowing on the horizon, a storm brewing up.

"Neither do I, but there is nothing we can do but prey to Alsmiv for protection," Erich offered, "Even so, I think it's best we weather this one out below decks."

"Agreed," Said Jiub, "And I think lunch is being served anyways." It was around noon, but the sky was dark and foreboding, a high wind blowing across the sea. Shivering as the cold bit at him, Erich followed Jiub down below deck.

What awaited him was a small meal, he and the Redoran guards treated to a special meal cooked by the ship's own cook.

"Oh wow..." Erich said, taking a seat at the table, his guards also taking seats with him, "This looks really good. What's the occasion?"

"It's my birthday." The cook said humbly.

"Really? Well, happy birthday then. Had I know, I would have brought a gift for you..."

"It's quite alright. Just, eat up and be merry."

"I don't know... I heard one of the sailors say that a bad storm is coming. Isn't eating a bad idea now?" One of Erich's guards posed. Suddenly, as if to punctuate the taller Dark Elf's words, the ship began to sway unsteadily as the sea quickly became restless.

"It's nothing, really." The cook insisted. He didn't want to throw out the food after he had taken so long on it.

"Now now, we're all men. 'Sides, if any of you are motion sick, it'll be better to have something in your stomach so that if you do throw up, it'll be the food and not stomach acid, which I hear doesn't taste very good." Deciding to lead by example, Erich picked up a piece of Nix-hound meat and took a big bite off of it, chewing it thoroughly. Slowly, one after the other, the others began to do likewise. Erich noted it was a bit spicy, but otherwise the meal was very good. He'd have to see if he could hire this cook to work for him once his business in Mournhold was over with.

The ship sailed on for another day, the weather working itself up into a full blown storm.

"Ma sera!" Jiub would shoot from the safety of the ship's hold, "Come inside!" Most would be appalled at the Dark Elf for ordering Erich to come inside like he was some small child, but Erich's friendship with him allowed him certain privileges that others weren't normally allowed. And in any event, Erich knew Jiub had the best of intentions in mind.

The fierce wind was almost gale force, the shriek of it deafening, threatening to drown out all sound, the skies overhead black with billowing storm clouds. In the distance, lightening struck repetitively, thunder booming loudly. A rope tied around the mast of the ship was all that kept Erich anchored as the Moonraker was hit repeatedly by massive waves that washed sea water onto the deck. Perhaps it would be best to go inside, but his pride wouldn't let him. No, he wouldn't bow to something as insignificant as a sea storm. Instead, he straightened his posture, holding himself erect, openly defying the gods.

As if to test his resolve, a bolt of lightening struck the Moonraker, and all went white for Erich as the ship was split in two...


	3. Chapter Two: Rude Awakenings

And Darkness Consumes__

_Chapter Two: Rude Awakenings_

The merchant trader Warriv and his small caravan were drawn up into a wagon circle upon the plains many miles west of the Rogue Monastery. They had another full day and a half of riding before they would arrive at the gates guarding the only pass east. The Sisterhood of the Sightless Eye had guarded those very gates for many generations, and would continue to do so for many generations more.

Sitting in front of a bonfire, his pipe filled with fine tobacco, Warriv was content to just sit and stare at the fire, puffing on his corn root pipe until it was time to move on again at first light. The night sky overhead was littered with a sea of twinkling stars. Sounds and shouts suddenly tore his attention away from his smoke.

"Hmm? What is it?" As head of the caravan, Warriv was more or less in charge, and he alone could decide the fate of any wanderers they may happen upon during their travels. A pair of Paladins wearing chain mail escorted a man dressed in odd dark orange armor the likes of which he has never seen before into the camp, bringing him before Warriv.

"As we scouted the way ahead, we discovered this man just wandering about." One of the paladins explained.

"He claims memory loss, saying he awoke on a beach and doesn't remember who he is, or how he got there." The other continued. The man remained silent, his face hidden by a helmet, dark orange in color, flat on one side with odd, finger like protrusions jutting out from the side. It was rather... Creepy looking.

"Do you sense anything... Evil about him?" Warriv asked the Paladins. Both shook their heads no. Well, it was official, whoever this Wanderer is, he isn't evil or malicious. "Well, I suppose we could always use an extra hand around the caravan. What skills do you posses?" Warriv finally asked of the Wanderer.

"I am not sure... When I woke up, I had this dagger on me, and I guess I may have once been a warrior, judging by this Bonemold armor I'm wearing." The Wanderer replied, showing Warriv the Daedric dagger he had in his possession.

Warriv raised an eyebrow. "Bone... Mold?"

The man tilted his helmeted head to the side, as if he were a dog studying Warriv curiously, "Yes... "

"Take your helmet off!" Warriv demanded suddenly, quite upset at his lack of manners. Nodding, the Wanderer did as instructed, removing his helmet and holding it in the crook of his arm. He had short blond hair, and a clean shaven, almost boyish face. He was quite handsome, not that Warriv was into guys, mind you. He couldn't be very old, no more then twenty-five, Warriv would guess. "So... You say you're a warrior? Very well. We can always use another caravan guard. I'll hire your services at the standard rate. Come, sit and eat..." Warriv offered the Wanderer a leg of piping hot mutton, which he gladly accepted and tore into voraciously. It was like nothing he had ever tasted before, and before long, he had stripped it to the bone. "Do you remember your name?" Warriv had asked as the Wanderer set aside the stripped bone.

The Wanderer shook his head, "No, I do not..."

"Well, unless you want us to keep calling you Wanderer, you might wanna think up a name for yourself..."

The Wanderer sat silent for a moment, then said the first name that came to mind, "Erik... I would liked to be called Erik from now on."

Warriv shook Erich's hand. "Welcome aboard Erik. We're heading east, to Lut Gholen. You're welcome to come along as far as you want up to Lut Gholen. Rico?"

One of the Paladins who had found Erich wandering in the plains stepped forward. "Yes?"  
  


"I would appreciate it if you stuck by our newest recruit's side. He doesn't remember his name yet, but wants to be called 'Erik' until he does. If we get accosted by bandits or the like, stick by his side to make sure he isn't overwhelmed."

"Of course." He nodded. Rico was your average Paladin, a crusader of all that is good and just in the world. He introduced himself to Erich, and the two started to bond a bit.

Night went on, and the Caravan would leave at first light...


	4. Chapter Three: The Sightless Eye Opens

And Darkness Consumes

Chapter Three: The Sightless Eye Opens

A makeshift encampment sat directly in the path of caravan as it neared the Blood Moor. Smoke from campfires rose lazily up into the sky from several different locations. This was the Rogue Encampment, where the Sisterhood of the Sightless Eye had set up to mount their counter offensive against the forces that had seized the Rogue Monastery.  
  


Warriv sighed heavily as he lead the lead wagon into the encampment, then turned to the Paladin and Nord next to him. "Looks like we're here. I'm going to speak with Akara, see what's exactly going on." He said as the wagon pulled into the center of the camp.

Erich surveyed the encampment as he and the Paladin Rico disembarked from the wagon, noting the hastily erected barricades and rather light defenses. It wouldn't stand a full out assault, of that he was certain. He counted a score of archers positioned just inside the outer most timber wall, spread just a bit too thinly to provide adequate defense for the Rogues within. As Warriv went to the Seer's hut, Beta noticed a woman dressed in ring mail armor with a red headdress approach him and Rico.

"You two, outlanders..." As she said the word 'outlander,' Erich felt the stirring of a memory, something sparking in the back of his mind. He was very familiar with that term, of that he was positive, but the more he tried to recall the memory, the more fleeting it became. "I am Kashya, leader of the Rogues. As much as I loathe the thought of seeking assistance from outsiders, we need you to distribute your caravan guards around the outer most ring of defense, in the event of an attack."

Erich blinked. Kashya was speaking directly to HIM, as if he were in charge of the guards. "Ummm... I'm not the guy you want to be talking to. Rico here's in charge of the guards." Erich jerked a thumb in Rico's direction.

Kashya seemed surprised, but she recovers her composure quickly, "It doesn't matter which of you does it, just do it!" She stormed off, leaving the two looking at each other in confusion.

"Well, I guess we should do as the lady says." Erich suggested. Rico nodded.

"Hmmm... I'll spread the word. You wait here for Warriv." Rico left to do as he said he would.

"Yes sir." Erich didn't have to wait very long, only about ten minutes before Warriv came up to him.

"The Rogues are in a bad way. Seems some demoness had attacked the Monastery and seized control of it, and the Rogues have steadily been pushed back by the demon's forces. Akara tells me that this is all who remain of the Sisterhood of the Sightless Eye. I told her that we would lend our aid to them, but it won't be much if the demons attack in full force."

"I... I want to help too, in any way I can..." Erich announced. He couldn't just stand here and do nothing, waiting for an attack that may wipe them all out.

Warriv seemed  hesitant. "Are you sure?"

"More then anything. "

"Well, Kashya's the person you want to be speaking to then." Warriv said, shrugging his shoulder.

Thanking the man, Erich went to the hut Kashya had disappeared into, then called out to her from outside. "Kashya? I wish to speak to you."

Nothing happened for a moment, then from within Kashya appeared, pushing aside the animal hide flaps that acted as a door. "What?" She demanded, a bit annoyed.

"I want to help take back the Monastery."

Kashya regarded him silently for a moment, then burst into a fit of derisive laughter. It took a moment for her to catch her breath. "You... Want to help us? Oh, you'll help us alright, but just not in the way you're probably thinking."

"Just, hear me out." Erich was unphased by Kashya's lack of faith in his prowess. Kashya crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow.

"Go ahead then. This oughta be a good laugh."

"Look, you can't spare any of your Rogues right, because you need them to protect this location from attack. I can go with a couple of the other Caravan guards, and wreck havoc among the demons. I just need some Intel from you, like... Who's giving 'em orders, and other such things."

Kashya regarded him coldly as he spoke, as if she were measuring him up, like a slab of meat to be sold at an auction. Finally, she spoke. "First, before I can trust you, I'll need some sort of proof that you are sincere. I have just been informed that that a Necromancer is in our burial grounds raising our dead. If you can find him and kill him and make it back here alive, then I will know that not only are you trustworthy, but capable as well." She rose her hand to her mouth and gave a high pitched, shrill whistle. A nearby Rogue came to them.

"Yes?" The red headed woman had her hair done in a ponytail, and wore boiled leather armor. Strapped to her slim waist was a quiver of arrows, a short bow in one of her hands. She was physically fit, her arm and leg muscle well toned.

Kashya looked at her for a moment, then spoke to Erich. "Kyoko, this man here was kind enough to volunteer to eliminate the Necromancer who's been defiling our scared burial grounds. Go with him and make sure he completes the job."

The Rogue, obviously Kyoko, set her face and nodded determinately. "Right." Erich grinned.

"You won't regret this!" He told Kyoko, then looked at his Daedric Dagger. Sure, it was shiny and sharp, but if he wanted to be taken seriously he would need something a little more fear inspiring. "Where may I...?"

"Charsi, our blacksmith, can outfit you with a better weapon, and from the looks of it, better armor too..." Kashya said, eyeing his dark orange Bonemold armor wearily. "Just what is that, anyways."

"Bonemold Armor, why?"

Kashya gave him a weird look, as if to say 'What the hell is Bonemold,' but instead said nothing and went back inside her hut. Looking to Kyoko, Erich introduced himself. "I am Erik."

"Charmed." She replied giving him a small uninspired smile, not very interested in the man.

The camp was small, he didn't need to ask where Charsi was, as he could spot her from where he was standing. At least, he hoped it was her. Walking to a rather busty blond haired female wearing, from what he could see, only a long heavy black apron, hunched over an anvil, a small work hammer in her hand as she hammered on a short sword, sharpening the cutting edge. He approached her and cleared his throat to catch her attention. She stood up, and Erich was surprised to see that she was rather cute, if not for the black soot smears that covered her cheeks. "Hi, I'm Charsi, the blacksmith here." She introduced herself, confirming Erich's suspicions.

"Hi, I'm Erik. I need a weapon." He informed her. She motioned to a set of weapons laid out on the table. "Take your pick. Most of 'em are of the mundane variety, I'm afraid, but they're good none the less." She reassured him, then set aside the piece she was working on and grabbed another.

Erich looked over the selection she had out, a wide assortment of weapons of destruction ranging from daggers to double-sided axes. Shaking his head as he picked up a broadsword, he gave it a few test swings, found the weight agreeable, but wasn't satisfied with it. It just didn't *feel* right. Looking around her little makeshift smithing house, he spied something leaning against one of the supporting pillars. It was a Halberd weapon, the heft either made of gold or copper, the blade a refined metal alloy not seen in this land. Instantly he recognized it. "What about that Dwenmer Halberd? May I have that?" He asked, pointing at it.

"A WHAT-mer Halberd?" Charsi inquired.

"Um... Dwenmer... Dwarven, I believe." He replied.

"Oh, why didn't you say so in the first place? So it's a Dwarven weapon, eh? Kinda big, if ya ask me... Oh well. Sure, take it. It's a magic weapon, but normal identify scrolls don't seem to work on it. Sister Amplisa brought it to me this morning, said she found it on the beach amid some wreckage. You should take it to Akara..." As she spoke, Erich set down the blade and grabbed the Halberd. As he hands settled around the heft of the pole arm, a memory suddenly came flooding back to him.

He saw, in his mind's eye, himself, standing in a dark place, underground. The air was damp, heavy with the stench of blood and mold. Before him was a lesser Daedra. It could have easily been mistaken for a human, if humans had glowing white eyes and pitch black skin hard as rock. The lesser Daedra leveled it's Ebony Claymore at Erich and rushed him. The memory faded as he saw himself engaging the beast in battle.

"You okay?" Charsi asked him, noticing the far away look in his eyes. Shaking his head and waving his hand dismissively, Erich grinned and tried to play it off.

"Yeah, it's nothing, really. Thanks." Resting the Halberd against his shoulder, Erich turned away from Charsi, facing Kyoko. "I trust you know how to get to the Sacred Burial Grounds?"

"Of course." She said snidely. Erich wasn't the least bit put off by Kyoko's apparent distaste for him.

"Very well, I will need you to show me the way."

"That's the plan. Just don't expect me to help."

"There's always a catch, isn't there? " Shaking his head, Erich let Kyoko lead the way out of the encampment and out into the Blood Moor, a swampy bog land filled with treacherous pitfalls and quicksand traps.

"Walk only where I walk, or you're likely to step in one of our traps." Kyoko warned Erich as they left the relative safety of the Rogue camp and struck out into the wilds.


	5. Chapter Four: Necromancer Janus

And Darkness Consumes

Chapter Four: Necromancer Janus

The Cold Plains, like it's namesake, was cold all year round. Even if the surrounding terrain was warm, the Cold Plains maintained a chilly atmosphere. There was some speculation around this, but no cause was very apparent. Erich himself didn't appear the least bit affected by the sudden drop in temperature as him and Kyoko moved from the warmish Blood Moors to the Cold Plains. The female Rogue, on the other hand, shivered every so often, and her breath appeared in front of her mouth as a cloud of frost.

Kyoko had guided Erich through the Blood Moor without encountering any demon patrols, which was good. They didn't want to alert the Necromancer Janus to their presence just yet.

During their travels, Kyoko explained to Erich the nature of those whom they would fight, of the Demoness Andariel and her three human allies: Necromancer Janus, Yun of Blood Wolf Clan, and her most powerful General, Miho the Cold. She explained that they know very little of Yun of the Blood Wolf Clan, and even less of Miho the Cold. Necromancer Janus, on the other hand, was a well known and sadistic Necromancer, a man capable of summoning great hordes of undead minions to carry out his will. Killing him would strike a terrible blow to the demon forces, as the majority of the assault forces were zombies and skeletons summoned by Janus.

The cover provided to them by the Moor quickly thinned then vanished all together. From here on in, they would have to travel in the open. The Cold Plains was a flat, rolling plains, where one could see great distances in any given direction by simply looking. Getting to the Burial Grounds without being seen would requite nothing less then a miracle. Quickening their pace to a steady run, Kyoko guided Erich to where the Burial Grounds lay, taking him along a route that would afford them the greatest cover and allow them to remain out of sight for any posted sentries.

The gates to the Burial Grounds suddenly appeared on the horizon ahead. Moans of the undead could be heard coming from it.

Without any sort of warning, an arrow dropped from the sky. Kyoko tossed herself to the side the instant she noticed it, but couldn't dodge fast enough as the arrow buried itself deep into her arm. She cursed as she fell, and Erich threw himself to the ground. A female voice called out to them.

"You will soon join Janus' Army of the Dead..." Kyoko's eyes went wide.

"That's Blood Raven's voice! She was killed when Andariel took over the Monastery! That bastard Janus must have raised her. Kill him, and you'll set her soul free!" She told Erich.

"What about you?" He inquired quickly.

Kyoko kicked Erich in the shins. "Don't worry about me! MOVE IT!"

Raising his Halberd, Erich threw himself to his feet, then ran full tilt ahead towards the gates. Arrows started lancing towards him, but Erich utilized his training in Bonemold armor, twisting his body so that when an arrow struck him, it would slide harmlessly across his armor.

He could see standing in front of the gates a Rogue, but she was twisted by dark arts, her face a hideous mask with horns protruding from the sides. She launched arrow after arrow at him as he ran towards her, the distance closing between them with alarming speed. Letting loose a loud war cry, Erich shoved his Halberd towards her as he came within range. Dropping the bow in favor of a melee weapon, Blood Raven parried Erich's thrust with a pair of daggers. As the blade of the Halberd went harmlessly off to Blood Raven's side, she clamped one arm down on it to hold it in place, opting to throw her dagger at him with her other hand.

Erich managed to deflect the thrown blade by leaning his body to the right a little, the dagger hitting his left shoulder pad at an angle and being deflected away. Releasing the Halberd, Erich drew his Daedric Dagger and lunged at Blood Raven. The raised Rogue leapt back away from Erich, her back suddenly up against the gates as Erich continued his attack. Bringing the knife down in a diagonal slashing motion, Erich sought to end the knife fight quickly, to tackle the greater menace Janus. But Blood Raven had other plans. Instead of flinging herself to the side, as Erich expected, she pushed herself forward, tackling Erich and driving her shoulder into his sternum. Erich reeled as suddenly the world went inverted, the gate sliding under his field of vision, being replaced by the sky. The Daedric Dagger went flying from his grasp as he was thrown onto his back, Blood Raven straddling him, raising her own dagger high into the air to deliver the killing blow. _NO! I will not let it end like this!_

A tingling sensation in the back of his mind reminded him of something. He had magic powers! Clenching his fist, he swung it into Blood Raven's side, rabbit punching her as his fist became enchanted with ice magic. The blow wouldn't have normally bothered Blood raven, but the extra ice magic added the needed umph to it to cause her to reel.

It was just the opportunity Kyoko needed. Holding her bow in her injured hand, pulling back the draw string with her good arm, Kyoko charged the arrow with fire magic, then let it go. Zooming across the distance, the arrow flew true, striking Blood Raven between the eyes. "Gotcha." Kyoko said, a weak grin on her face as Blood Raven fell backwards off Erich, the flaming arrow stuck between her eyes. Kicking out from under the corpse, Erich shouted thanks to Kyoko and retrieved his Dagger and Halberd. Kicking open the gates, Erich strode into the burial ground, playing it Bogart. In the center of the graveyard was a pale skinned man, thin, wearing armor that appeared to be made out of human bone. His flowing white hair was long, swaying in the breeze. He clapped his hand as Erich approached.

"Well done! You've managed to defeat Blood Raven! Quite impressive. I am sure your corpse will make an excellent addition to my army of dead!" Janus mocked Erich outright.

Suddenly, from within Erich came a searing, raging hatred that defied rationality. "You're wrong, foul creature. I shall slay you, and put your head on a pike for all to see the fate that awaits ALL Necromancers!"

Janus drew back, unsettled by the hatred that raged in Erich's eyes. He threw up his hand. "Big words. Let's see you back them up!" Suddenly, zombies began to claw up from the ground, their moans echoing out across the cemetery. Without wasting an instant's time, Erich's hand flew to his Dagger and flung it forward, spinning end over end towards Janus. It was over in the blink of an eye, the blade buried deep in Janus' throat. Blood gurgled up from his lips as his hands shot to his throat, grabbing around the dagger buried there. More blood trickled out from between his fingers, running down his neck and onto his armor. Life fled from his eyes, and he fell back as the cold enveloped him whole.

However, before his corpse hit the ground, streams of magic started streaming out from him, suspending him in mid-air as tendrils of magic lanced out from graveyard, spreading throughout the land. Everywhere, zombies and skeletons in his control just fell over, the magic that bound them to this world no longer in effect.

"Geez Erik, that was... Anti-climatic..." Kyoko said as she came up behind Erich.

"I hate Necromancers." The mind had forgotten much, but his body remembered. Making due on his promise, Erich retrieved his dagger then used it to cut Janus' head off, finding a suitable spear to stick it on. With Janus' head now on a pike, he drove it into the ground outside the gates to the Burial Grounds. Kyoko watched in morbid fascination. She had never seen someone do that, and it both frightened and intrigued her.

"We should return now and report your success to Kashya." Kyoko finally said after staring at Janus' head for a few minutes.

"Right. Let's." Erich said as he turned away from the head, Kyoko in tow as the duo made their way back to the encampment...

As they neared the Rogue encampment, it became increasingly evident that something was amiss. Moving through the Blood Moor, Erich could smell brunt flesh and blood on the air, causing them to quicken their pace as dread set in on them. The scene they stumbled upon was like something tore straight from a nightmare. The encampment was under attack! Fires raged as werewolves and wolves alike attacked the Rogue encampment! Rogues and Paladins fought side-by-side, shouts and battle cries ringing out across the camp. A man stood apart from the carnage, well built, a bloodied wolf paw print on his face. He held something in his hands. Kyoko gasped, pointing him out.

"That's Jun of the Blood Wolf Clan!"

Even from this distance, Erich could see what he held in his hands. "NO!!!" He screamed as Jun threw his head back and let out a long, forlorn howl, thrusting his trophy up into the air.


	6. Chapter Five: Of Men and Wolves

And Darkness Consumes

Chapter Five: Of Men and Wolves

Yun threw his head back, letting flow from his thin lips a long, forlorn howl, thrusting his trophy up into the air. "NO!!" Erich screamed as he recognized the head which Yun was holding. It was the Paladin Rico. Gripping his Halberd tightly in both hands, Erich charged forth from his cover, rushing towards the man dressed in Wolf's fur. Crossing the distance in what seemed like two or three steps, Erich was upon Yun before the other even realized he was there. But Yun's Spirit Wolf companion was well aware of Erich's charge. Teleporting in front of Erich, the Spirit Wolf hurled itself at the man in Bonemold armor, going straight for the throat with it's jaws. Suddenly Erich was put on the defensive, swinging his Halberd parallel to the ground, the weight of the white furred wolf staggering him as the wolf chomped down on the heft of his Dwenmer Halberd.

The Spirit Wolf growled, it's glowing red eyes locked with Erich as it's dug it's lower paws into Erich's armor, using it's powerful neck and leg muscles to tear the Halberd free of Erich's grasp, leaping off of him and landing on all fours, like a cat. The Wolf flung the Halberd aside. Erich cursed, then froze as he saw Yun's body change. Right before Erich's eyes Yun morphed into Werewolf form, dark gray fur covering his entire body as it assumed a hunched over posture, his jaw and lower face elongating into a wolf's snout, his teeth becoming sharp canines capable of rending flesh from the bone. Sharp, six inch talons grew from his fingernails, and a tail sprouted from Yun's backside. The sight was unsettling, and took the span of a full second, more then long enough for Yun's Spirit Wolf to begin it's second attack.

Launching itself at Erich again, the Wolf collided with him a second time, Erich crossing his wrists over each other, jamming his Bonemold bracers up under the wolf's throat to keep it at bay. Hungry, vicious jaws snapped at him, barely centimeters from his face, the wolf's hot breath reeking of blood and flesh. It's paws scratched and kicked at Erich's armored body, trying to cut a tear in the hardened armor to claw at Erich's soft flesh underneath. Erich was off balanced by the wolf's weight, which put him at a further disadvantage. Abruptly, the wolf leapt off Erich, ceasing it's attack just in time for Yun's clawed fist to slam into Erich's side, sending the Nord flying to one side. He could feel a bruise beginning to form where Yun had punched him, and cursed as his body crashed into the ground, kicking up a spray of dirt and mud. Yun was on top of him before he had a chance to gain himself, grabbing him by the shoulders and lifting him up into the air. Opening his mouth, Yun clamped his teeth down on Erich's shoulder, trying to tear the shoulder pad there off. Squirming in Yun's grip, Erich kicked at him, but to no avail. Like a vice grip Yun's jaw tightened on Erich's right pauldron, the teeth beginning to break through the armor. Suddenly, something came whizzing out from the Moor: an arrow! Yun's Spirit Wolf teleported in front of the projectile's path, and then whined as the arrow impacted it's body, digging deep into its gut. Immediately Yun threw Erich like he was nothing more then a paperweight, sending him flying across the battleground to collide with a wooden post where a hut had once been.

Howls went up all across the battlefield, and the wolves and werewolves began to withdraw, disengaging their opponents as they fled back into the wilderness. Kyoko had managed to avoid being detected, then quickly went to the Rogue Encampment, going to Erich's side.

"Erik! Are you okay?!" She inquired. Nodding as he sat up, Erich touched his right shoulder, feeling where grooves had been made by Yun's teeth. Luckily, he hadn't managed to sink his teeth into Erich's flesh, but he was bruised where Yun had hit him.

Looking around, Kyoko stood and began to search for Kashya, calling her name out. The leader of the Rogues was still alive, and Kyoko brought her to see Erich.

"What happened?" Erich asked.

"We were attacked, first by zombies and skeletons, but that was a decoy. Yun's Wolves then came in on our flank sides. We were overwhelmed and out numbered, but we fought bravely, and with the help of the Paladins, we were able to hold our ground. I noticed that you defeated Janus. Good job, that helped our situation greatly." Kashya told Erich. Kyoko helped Erich up. "Take him to Akara, she wanted to speak with him." She told Kyoko, then went about to help put the defenses back up.

The dead and dying lay upon the ground, a mixture of Rogues, Paladins, wolves and men. Blood and the stench of fear hung heavy on the air, a sense of depression settling amongst the survivors. They were even weaker now, and very vulnerable. Akara was making rounds, using her powers to heal those who needed it. The Seer was standing over a Rogue who's leg had been broken, the dark haired female lay squirming on the ground, making soft cries of pain. Akara knelt, murmuring a healing spell to mend the broken bone. "Be easy on that leg, let the bone have time to mend itself fully." Akara told the Rogue, then turned to Erich. "Well now, are you the man whom I've heard so much about?"

Erich nodded his head. "Yeah."

"I believe we owe you our thanks. Kashya may be a bit rough about the edges, but she appreciates the effort you've made. We have scant little time to speak, there is much you should know." Akara invited Erich to her hut, Kyoko stood poised just outside, looking as if she was unsure if she would be allowed in or told to stay out. "You too Kyoko." Akara said, and the Rogue stepped into the hut, sitting cross legged on the ground.

"Erik, Warriv tells me that you have amnesia?" The Seer asked of Erich.

"Yes, that is correct."

"I don't think that it's merely a coincidence that you, a stranger to our lands, would appear in the wake of a dark wanderer."

Erich sat and watched Akara, studying her. She wasn't exactly old, but she could conceivably be Erich's mother. Wrinkles were just appearing to crease her face, and her black hair showed streaks of gray. Her hooded purple robe hid her body completely, but Erich could guess that like the others in the camp, Akara was fit, and could probably swing a sword with the best of them. "Go on," He urged her.

"Have you heard of Diablo?" Erich shook his head no, "Many years ago, he first appeared below the city of Tristram. A Prime Evil, Diablo is the Lord of Terror, and he and his minions sought to plunge the world into darkness. But a great warrior went bellow Tristram, and eventually into the bowels of Hell itself to vanquished this dark foe. One of our Sisters who happened to be in the area lent her assistance to him. According to lore, he too was a stranger to these lands, much like you are. The similarities are too numerous to ignore. You may very well be the reincarnation of the Hero of Tristram, here to vanquish Diablo and his Brothers, Mephisto and Baal. Kyoko, I feel that you too will play an important part in this tale. I want you to stay with Erik, and help him. You will come to rely upon each other greatly in the times ahead."

Erich simply stared at Akara for a long while, as if deciding weather or not he believes her tale. "So... I am to find this Diablo, and kill him?"

"Yes, I feel that is the path fate has laid before you. I am afraid that we know very little of the Hero of Tristram, but there is one person who does. His name is Deckard Cain. He still resides in Tristram, but the distance is too great to travel there. However, I do know of one way you may travel there quickly. In the Dark Woods lies an ancient tree. It is called the Tree of Inifuss. On the bark of this tree is an inscription. Bring me a copy of this inscription, and I will be able to open a portal to Tristram. Hurry, for I sense that Yun of the Blood Wolf Clan is not yet through with us."

Kyoko suddenly spoke up. "But what if Yun attacks again while we are away?"

Akara scoffed. "You value yourselves very highly, but your presence here would make little if any difference were Yun to attack again. Kashya has called back most of her scouts, and Warriv has sent for more Paladin reinforcement. We will be fine. Go now, go to the Dark Woods, find the Tree of Inifuss, and bring me the inscription on it."

Standing, Erich left Akara's hut, feeling a bit overwhelmed. It was much to swallow. Kyoko was at his side, her arm having been healed by Akara. "Well... Should we get going now?"

"Yeah. I know the way to the Dark Woods, but I've never seen nor heard of the Tree of Inifuss. We'll have to search for it once we get to the Dark Woods." Kyoko said, switching out her short bow for a Composite bow.


	7. Chapter Six: Way of the Blood Wolf

And Darkness Consumes

_Chapter Six: Way of the Blood Wolf_

Just beyond the Cold Plains lay the Stony Fields, a grasslands where literally thousands of rocky outcroppings are scattered all throughout the couple dozen or so acres like seeds dropped from the sky by a god. Darting from rock to rock, Kyoko and Erich snuck their way across the field, again favoring stealth over a more direct approach.

"Better to fight against a scout or straggler then against the entire Demon assault force," Kyoko reasoned.

Along the way, Kyoko took Erich close by the Cairn Stones, a series of five narrow, tall monolithic stones, each with a symbol on it. They did not investigate it further due to the presence of a group of Devilkin lesser demons that appeared to be making camp amongst the stones. Passing by this, Kyoko lead the route to the Underground Passage, which would take them from the Stony Fields to the Dark Woods.

"The way looks clear." Kyoko said from behind the large rock they were using for cover, spying the entrance to the Underground Passage. "Let's make a run for it." She suggested. Erich nodded.

"Let's do it." Erich said, then stood and ran for the cave, pumping his arms for more speed. By the time he realized he was under attack, it was too late.

There was a blur of motion, a streak of dark gray that shot by him so fast it didn't register to his senses until it was too late. Kyoko yelped in surprise as a Dire Wolf tackled her to the ground, his jaws locked on her throat, but it didn't close just yet. Erich spun around, "Kyoko!" He shouted in alarm.  
  


"Take another step, and your woman will die." Came a voice from the cave. It was Yun's. Erich growled, spun to face Yun as the Druid walked into view from the cave. He wore attached to his belt the head of Rico. "I am Yun of the Blood Wolf Clan, and you are responsible for the death of my mate." His tone was flat, lacking emotion, yet at the same time every word dripped with hatred.

"Agh... Forget about me, kill him!" Kyoko said, then whined as the Dire Wolf bite down a little into her neck, it's teeth breaking the skin and drawing blood.

"No Kyoko, I won't let you die." Erich reassured Kyoko.

"How touching. Perhaps I SHOULD kill your woman, so you know how it feels to lose a mate." Yun said. Erich soon became aware of more wolves surrounding him and Kyoko. Tightening his grip on his halberd, Erich paid no mind to the reinforcements and focused his attention on Yun.

"What do you want?" He demanded. Obviously Yun wanted something, otherwise he wouldn't have put them into this situation. The Druid held up a piece of parchment, on it a series of runes.

"This was copied off the bark of the Tree of Inifuss. One of my spies within the Sisterhood has informed me that with these runes, one can travel to Tristram. You will tell me how to use these runes to travel to Tristram, or I will kill your woman." Yun said. Again his tone of voice was flat, nearly monotone, his hard chiseled face blank, completely unreadable.

"Never!" Erich said, fire raging in his eyes.

"Fine then... Kill the girl." Yun said to the Dire Wolf with it's teeth on Kyoko's throat.

"NO!" Erich shouted as the Wolf started to close it's jaws on her neck, Kyoko shrieking in pain as it's teeth dug deeper into her throat. "Stop! I'll tell you!"

Yun raised his hand, and the Wolf stopped. "Then do so..."

"First, let Kyoko go." Erich demanded, his hand dropping to his belt, where his Daedric Dagger lay just out of sight.

"You are in no position to negotiate. I hold all the cards. Do as I say, or your precious Kyoko will die."

"Kill her and I'll kill you!" Erich exclaimed.

"That's exactly what this silly Paladin said, moments before I ripped his head from his shoulders." Yun tapped Rico's head with one hand. He could see that the sight of it angered Erich immensely.

"Then call your wolf off her. I have to saw you how to use the runes, and she comes with me." Erich said, still trying to bargain for Kyoko's safety. Yun stared at Erich long and hard, then rose his hand, waving the Dire Wolf off. The dark furred wolf obeyed, releasing Kyoko and scooping up her bow in it's jaw, bounding away leaving her defenseless.

"Ah ha!" Erich shouted as he whipped the Dagger from it's sheath and flung it towards Yun, intending to catch him in the throat like he did Janus. But it wasn't going to end that way.

With impossibly fast reflexes Yun caught the Dagger in mid-air, "Wrong move." He said simply as he began to shift into Werewolf form.

"RUN KYOKO!" Erich shouted as he took up his halberd to fight off the Wolves and Yun. He didn't have to tell her twice, as Kyoko took off running full speed, fleeing the scene. "Oh no you don't!" Erich said as two wolves started to give chase to her, holding his halberd like a javelin, throwing it over handed at the nearest Wolf. The Halberd sailed gracefully through the air, but unfortunately the wolf hopped aside as the weapon neared it, the blade digging into the earth, and now Erich was weaponless, surrounded on all sides by a pack of wolves.

"Leave her," Yun said, his voice booming like raging thunder, then turned to the wolves surrounding Erich, "This one is mine!" He was in full Timber Wolf form, at least twice as big as the Dire Wolf that had it's jaws on Kyoko's throat, his eyes a dark blood red, pulsating with a feral rage. His glossy fur was smoke gray, and his mouth was lined with rows of razor sharp teeth, long lines of salvia dripping from his jaws as he eyed Erich hungrily.

Erich took up a self defensive fighting stance. He was no match for this thing, but he'd be dammed if he didn't go down fighting. Yun began to circle Erich, locking eyes with the Nord as he paced around him. Erich made the first move, taking a swing at Yun with his fist. The wolf easily dodged his swing, side stepping then leaping onto Erich, it's large jaw closing on his head. Pain washed over Erich as the weight of the wolf sent him careening over backwards, then the world was washed over gray as he felt his head collide with a rock. The last thing he heard was the howl of a wolf...

Stumbling over herself, Kyoko returned to the Rogue camp, alone. Night had fallen by the time she returned. She was welcomed warmly, then she told Akara the news of what had transpired. Akara was greatly upset by the thought that one of their own was a spies for Yun's Blood Wolves.

"Yun will no doubt try to make Erik a member of his pack. But he is mistaken in believing Erik has any knowledge of how to read the runes." Akara explained to Kashya and a small team of her most trusted Rogues, gathered inside Kashya's hut, "We must at all costs rescue him, for if he were to die, or become a Blood Wolf, then all hope is lost."

"Right. I'll take it from here. Our scouts have pinpointed Yun's Den here inside the Stony Fields." Kashya pointed out a spot on a map laid on a table, "We will being the rescue mission by..."

Kashya went into depth, explaining mode of entrance, plans of assault, even how they would get past Yun's wolves stationed at the entrance of the cave. Getting in appeared to be the easy part, but getting out with Erich would prove to be the hardest...

Erich awoke some hours later, and found himself bound hand and foot by leather cord. His Bonemold armor had been removed, and he was dressed only in a pair of loose fitting gray cotton pants. "Ugh..." He groaned, his head five sizes too small for his pounding brain. Looking about himself, he noticed that he was inside a cave, the bones of dead animals and humans scattered across the floor haphazardly. "No way am I gonna die here." He said as he tried to break himself free of his bonds.

"You are not going to die." Came Yun's voice suddenly from behind Erich, "Instead, I'm going to give you life, make you a part of my clan." He was in human form.

"What? No way will I EVER work for you." Erich spat in Yun's direction.

"You'll find I can be QUITE pervasive." He said, cracking a wicked, sadistic grin at Erich. His sharp, wolf canines showing, "By sunrise, you will come to think of me as your father, and you will gladly tell me how to read the runes." Yun cackled evilly as he left Erich to his thoughts...


	8. Chapter Seven: Ritual of Blood Letting

**And Darkness Consumes__**

_Chapter Seven: Ritual of Blood Letting_

Luckily for Erich, there were more then enough jagged pieces of bones to cut the bonds which bind him. Working with what he guessed was at one time someone's femur bone snapped in half, he began to slow process of slicing the leather cords wrapped around his wrists. The stench of wolf and dead animals hung heavy in the dank cave air, threatening to suffocate him with its putrid odor. Sweat dotted his forehead, his brow furrowed in concentration, the fragmented bone held between his feet as he raked the leather across the jagged end. At first, there was only a small tear, but with work and persistence, the tear grew and eventually the cord snapped. Not wasting time on celebrating, Erich sets to work on removing the leather around his ankles, and once this is out of the way, he knew what he had to do next... Escape!

Rifling around the pit a bit, Erich finds a leg bone which wasn't broken yet, and swings it a few times to get a feel for it. It wasn't very elegant, but he could use it as a make shift club until he found his old weapons and armor. The cave went on for as far as he could see in one direction, eventually disappearing into total darkness, while soft, firelight filtered in from the other end, where Yun had went after confronting Erich.

Right. This is where I need to go. No pressure, just keep to the shadows, pray that no one sees me... Er... Smells me, and get the heck out! Easier said then done, Erich knew. This place was probably crawling with wolves, escaping would require nothing less then a miracle!

The rough rock walls yielded some cover for Erich as he tiptoed along the wall, flattening his back against it as he neared a junction in the cave. He could hear a voice coming form somewhere to his right, while the air smelled fresher straight ahead. The voice he heard was female, but it had a disjointed quality to it, and it filled him with a sense of dread. Almost without knowing how, he knew that the voice belonged to the Demoness Andariel. He couldn't quite make out what she was saying, so he crept closer, forsaking escaping so he could eavesdrop. As he neared the off-shoot, Andariel's voice became clearer. She appeared to be scolding Yun!

"... And the only reason I'm not kicking your head around my throne room is because I still have a use for you, worthless though you may be. Fail to bring me Deckard's head like you failed to destroy the last of Sisterhood of the Sightless Eye, and there will be NO mercy! I will wipe out your entire clan, then torture you for a thousand years..." Andariel went into gruesome detail, describing exactly what awaited Yun if he failed her again. It was enough to make Erich wince.

Risking a peek around the corner, he spied Yun, sitting cross legged on the ground before a floating sphere of light, his back to Erich. Andariel appeared to be talking to him directly via this magic sphere, but weather or not she could see him was unknown to the Nord. Yun was alone, and that was all that mattered. In the corner of the chamber was Erich's Bonemold armor, although pieces of it appears to have been chewed on recently. Raising the leg bone above his head, Erich crept forward, willing himself to be as stealthy as a shadow on a moonless night. Without even realizing it, Erich became invisible, his body simply vanishing from sight.

Yun took the scolding like a good servant, not speaking until Lady Andariel was done. Then he said simply, "I will not fail you."

The magic sphere vanished in a whiff of smoke, then Yun sighed deeply, almost depressed. "How dare she speak to ME in such a to-" Suddenly he sniffed the air, then was immediately on his feet, taking up a defensive position. Erich froze, then cursed and ran at Yun, the bone raised high above his head. Yun didn't stared at Erich, but rather beyond him, his nose flaring as he caught Erich's scent on the air but couldn't see him.

Closing the distance between himself and Yun, Erich brought the bone down hard on Yun's head, becoming visible as the bone began it's downward ascent. Caught completely off guard and unprepared, Yun could do little except accept the blow full on in the head. The brittle bone snapped and scattered explosively as it slammed against the top of Yun's skull, bits of bone shrapnel flying in every which way, some embedding themselves into Yun's scalp and Erich's skin. Giving a surprised yelp, Yun immediately countered with a fist to Erich's sternum. Erich grunted as Yun's fist smashed into his midsection, the force of the blow staggering him back a few steps. He was still armed with half a femur, the end of it jagged enough to use as a crude stabbing implement. He knew that the bone was a useless weapon, he'd have to try and make a dive for his Halberd if he wanted any REAL chance to win this battle.

Biting his lower lip and forcing the pain in his chest to the back of his mind, Erich braced himself as Yun came at him again, already in 'wolf man' form, his clawed fists ready to dish pain and discomfort upon Erich. At the last second, Erich threw himself to one side, then leapt forward past Yun towards his weapon, but the werewolf spun on him, grabbing his ankle as Erich dived through the air, causing him to land prematurely, just short of the golden weapon laying against the wall. The rough, hard rock floor scraped Erich's face as Yun pulled him towards himself, and then...

_THWANG! THUD!_

Yun gasped as four arrows pierced him from behind...

Kashya herself lead a small troupe of ten Rogues into the Stony Fields. Yun's Den wasn't far now, and thus far they managed to get by without being noticed, but how long would their luck hold out?

_No, luck has nothing to do with this. It's skill, plain and simple. _Kashya thought, her gaze falling upon the young Rogue Kyoko_. Kyoko's here for all the wrong reasons. No man, especially an outlander, is worth risking your life for. She could have just as easily stayed at the camp... I also could have just as easily MADE her stay at camp, but I took her with me... Maybe I'm getting soft in my old age..._

She was proud of the rescue party, everyone knew what they were doing, knew the risks and danger involved, but they still chose to go. Drawing the ten warriors into a circle, Kashya went over the proposed plan of action one more time, then handed out vials of wolf urine, which they would have to apply to themselves to mask their human scent. Without even a single compliant or noise, each of the ten Rogues applied a handful of the dark liquid to their skin and the outer layer of their leather armor. Their scents masked, the Rogues closed in on Yun's Den.

Getting past the small groups of Wolves posted at the entrance to Yun's Den was simpler then they imagined, a fact which bothered Kashya to no end. It was all TOO easy. She could already tell something was going to go wrong on the way out. It just HAD to!

Splitting into three groups of three, the Rogues split up to cover more ground inside the cave, Kashya herself going with the Rogues Kyoko, Hannah and Amplisa.

Striking deep into the heart of the cave, the group moved past small piles of animal bones and meat scraps. The fact that the caves were relatively empty made Kashya even more worried.

_This is a trap if I ever did see one!_ She was fully ready to give her life for the survival of the Sisterhood.

Suddenly sounds sprang from somewhere up ahead, interrupting Kashya's thoughts. Motioning for the other three to hurry, Kashya nocked an arrow on her bow and rushed towards the source of the sound. Ahead the path T-boned, keeping on straight while another cave tunnel intersected it in the middle. Coming upon this intersection, Kashya and the Rogues stumbled onto Erich fighting Yun! Grinning, Kashya made hand signs for the Rogues to line up in a row. Rising their bows, all four drew back the drawstring on their Hunter's bows, held it for a second, then released their volley as one.

_THWANG! THUD!_

All four arrows pierced into Yun's furry back, and he howled in pain, spinning on his new assailants, which gave Erich enough time to seize his Halberd. Leaping to his feet, Erich thrust the crescent blade of the Halberd into Yun's back, throwing his weight behind it to cause it to pierce all the way through. Howling in agony again, the bloody blade of the Dwenmer Halberd sticking out of his stomach, Yun twisted his body, wresting the heft of the Halberd out of Erich's hand, turning to attack the Nord again.

_THWANG! THUD!_

Another volley of arrows slammed into him, staggering the werewolf. He was on top of Erich in a flash, his jaws open, saliva dripping from his fangs. Erich found that he suddenly couldn't move, he was frozen with fear as Yun brought his fangs down on him. He cried out in pain as he felt his fangs pierce the flesh on his shoulder.

_THWANG! THUD!_

The third and final volley of arrows impaled Yun's back one last time, and his eyes went dull, the fire in them dying right before Erich. With his dying breath, Yun muttered something unintelligible, then said quietly "Bring pride to my clan..."

He fell silent, his body sliding off Erich's and collapsing to the ground. Even though the shirt he was wearing was torn, there was no bite wound where Yun had bit him. Immediately Kyoko was upon Erich, throwing her arms around his neck, almost toppling him over as she embraced him.

"You're okay! We got here just in time!" She exclaimed, overcome with joy.

Erich slowly returned the hug, then shrugged at the look Kashya gave him. He decided that he would say nothing of the final bite Yun had given him.


	9. Chapter Eight: The Calm Before the Storm

**And Darkness Consumes__**

_Chapter Eight: The Calm Before the Storm_

After reuniting with the two other Rogue groups, Kashya and Erich lead the entourage out of Yun's Den. Much to Kashya's surprise, their was no surprise ambush waiting for them at the entrance, nor were there any in the Caves or immediate area surrounding the Den. It was as if all the Wolves had just got up and left.

"Maybe it's because we killed Yun?" One of the Rogues had offered after Erich pointed out the absence of any Wolves in or around the Den.

"Perhaps." He replied. He had donned his Bonemold Cuirass, bracers, and boots, but his greaves and both pauldrons had been chewed to ruin by more then a handful of Wolves, and his Redoran Masters Helm was no where to be found. Although he knew Charsi had never even seen Bonemold armor before she met him, he decided to bring the destroyed pieces of armor to her to see if she could repair them.

"Who knows?" Kashya said, "Let's get back to the camp now. A merchant named Gheed brought the Paladin reinforcement Warriv requested. The camp is secure against any demon assault now. And Akara needs to have a look at those runes, so you and Kyoko can complete your mission." She said as she started back towards the encampment.

The expression on Erich's face went from neutral to out right surprise. He hadn't even mentioned that he snagged the scroll off of Yun's dead body, then he remembered that Kashya did happen to be right there when he did so, but he assumed she had been looking the other way. Obviously he had been wrong. _Wow, she's good!_ He thought to himself, silently admiring Kashya. She was a lean and tough warrior, but she was still a woman. The hardened muscles on her arms and legs did little to subtract from her attractiveness, nor did her obvious age. She was at least twice as old as Kyoko, who Erich guessed was properly in her late teens, but even so, she was one of the more attractive women he'd seen in a while. _She'd make a fine mate..._ Blinking in confusion at his own thoughts, Erich did a double take. _A fine mate? What's that supposed to mean?_

"Yes? What's so interesting about me that you feel the need to stare?" Kashya said angrily, taking not only notice, but some insult to Erich's staring. Shaking his head furiously and looking away, Erich stammered out an apology.

"No-nothing! Sorry!" He said, Kyoko giggling behind her hand at his obvious embarrassment. Kashya merely snorted and shook her head disapprovingly. She was used to being gawked at by a few of the Paladins and other Mercenaries who came with the Merchant traders that passed through the Rogue Monastery en route to the Eastern Kingdoms. She had assumed Erich was above that, but maybe she had been wrong about him.

_Just more proof that men are all worthless. _She mused darkly.

Stalking in the distance, like a hunter following it's prey, two Dire Wolves hounded the group from afar, making sure to linger out of sight, remaining undetected. They stalked the group all the way to the Rogue Encampment, always unseen, always unheard.

Upon arriving at the Camp near sunset, Erich and Kyoko were rushed to see Akara. The Rogue Seer glanced up from her seat as the dup were showed into her hut. "Erich, you are alright?"

"Yes. I also brought the inscription from the Tree of Inifuss." He said, presenting the scroll upon which the runes were inscribed.

"Did Yun or any of his wolves bite you while you were in the Blood Wolf's custody?" Akara asked, not even looking at the scroll.

Erich took a step back. "Bite me? No, not to my knowledge. I don't think any of them bit me." He had decided en route to the Camp that the final bite Yun had given him was all just a figment of his imagination.

"Are you sure?" Akara pressed.

"Positive."

"Very well. Let me read the scroll then, and I will be able to open a portal to Tristram." Erich handed over the scroll to Akara, who rolled it open and began to muse over it. "I see..." She said to herself, then looked up at Erich. "I will need some time to read over this. Come back in the morning, and I will have the translated copy ready for you."

Erich left the hut, Kyoko in tow. "What do you think?" He asked her over his shoulder. In response, Kyoko just shrugged.

"Dunno. We have an entire night to blow. But first, let's go get something to eat!" Kyoko latched herself onto Erich's arm, motioning for him to go with her.

"In a bit. Let me go see if Charsi can fix my armor. I'll catch up later." Dislodging himself from Kyoko, Erich headed off for the blacksmith's hut.

The wooden shack housing Charsi's workplace was relatively empty, save for Charsi, again working on another sword, each strike of her work hammer on the metal blade resounding with a loud _CLANK_. Erich cleared his throat to catch her attention. "Hmmm? Yes?" She said as she turned her head to look at him.

Thrusting out the burlap sack he carried the pieces of armor in to her, Erich asked in a clear and firm tone, "Charsi, think you can fix my armor?"

Standing erect and wiping her hands on her apron, Charsi accepted the sack and opened it, examining the three pieces of Bonemold armor. "I don't know. But I'll give it a try. Come back to me in the morning, and if I can't do anything for your armor, I'll let you choose something from our stock, okay?"

Erich nodded, resigning himself to Charsi's skill. "Okay. I'll see you in the morning." Walking away, he recalled where the cook's tent was, where he would find Kyoko.

"Tomorrow night's gonna be a full moon." He overheard a Paladin say to another as he walked past the two.

"Really?" The other asked, obviously the younger and more inexperienced of the two, shifting his large scythe from one hand to the other and back again.

"Of course. When you've..." The two's conversation faded into obscurity as Erich walked out of earshot range.

The smell of freshly cooked meat hung on the air as he neared the cook's tent. Just outside it was a large iron cauldron, filled to the brim with a bubbling dark liquid, chucks of meat and vegetables swimming in it. In front of this cauldron were round wooden tables with benches built into them, where the Rouges could sit and eat their meals. The chef was a portly, balding middle aged man, his apron covered with food stains. He stirred the contents of the cauldron constantly with a heavy iron laddle, ensuring that no food items became stuck to the sides. There was a scattering of Rogues, Paladins, and a few Mercenary types sitting at the tables, enjoying tonight's meal of beef and vegetable stew. Kyoko had somehow managed to find an empty table to sit at, and was waving Erich over as he laid eyes on her. Two wooden bowls of stew sat on the table, one for herself, the other obviously for him.

"Thanks for getting me a bowl." Erich said as he took a seat on the bench next to Kyoko. The other beamed brightly.

"No sweat. Dig in, it's great!" She gave her approval of the meal, then proceeded to follow her own advice, scooping a spoonful of the stew into her mouth. Smirking and shaking his head, Erich too dined.

An awkward air of silence fell upon the two as they dined quietly. It was obvious that Kyoko had something to say to Erich, but either couldn't muster up the courage to do so or didn't know how to put her thoughts into words. Either or, Erich couldn't tell which though. After half finishing his own meal, Erich turned to Kyoko and broke the silence. "Got something on your mind?" He asked.

"Erm..." Gulping down a mouthful of potato, Kyoko set her spoon down and tapped her forefingers together. "Yeah, I kinda do. I was wondering... Did Kashya assign you a tent to sleep in?"

Raising a suspecting eyebrow at Kyoko's question, Erich slowly shook his head. "Not yet, no."

"Well, um..." Kyoko looked up and to her right, away from Erich. Even with her head turned the other way, Erich could see that her cheeks were a rosy hue of red. "Uh... If you'd like, you could sleep in my tent tonight. I wouldn't mind sharing, and I have a spare blanket you could use if it gets cold."

Erich chuckled softly, putting a hand on Kyoko's shoulder, "Sure, I would like that."


	10. Chapter Nine: The Pride of a Clan

**And Darkness Consumes__**

_Chapter Nine: The Pride of a Clan_

Erich was aware of his surroundings, but not how he got there. The forest he was in was unlike anything he had ever seen before. Great trees reached up for the sky, their thick branches spread out to form a canopy through which the moonlight would trickle through. Dead leaves gave the floor a soft, pulpy feel as Erich paced around, desperately trying to recall how he came to this place.

A low, ominous wolf howl reverberated through the woods, and the hairs on the back of Erich's neck stood on end. The howl stopped, and then came again, this time MUCH closer. Looking down at himself, Erich cursed, seeing as he was unarmed. The only option left to him was to run, flee the wolf hunting him before it killed him.

So run he did. He ducked under low hanging branches, hurdled over tree roots sticking up out of the ground, and almost lost his footing several times. He run until his chest hurt, until his legs threatened to cave under his weight, and still he ran. The baying of the wolf was ever present, always near him. He couldn't run fast enough! It was gaining on him! He had to run faster!

Before he knew what was what, the ground seemed to swallow him up to his waist, forcing him to a complete stop. He was trapped!

Despite his best efforts to free himself, Erich could do naught to better his situation. And then he froze, a cold shiver of fear running up and down his spine. He could feel it's hot breath on the back of his neck, he could feel that it enjoyed the scent of terror emanating from him. Craning his neck as far as it would allow him, he came eye to eye with a large Timber Wolf, it's fur a smoky gray, eyes glowing blood red like twin globes of flames. The Wolf's mouth moved, and it spoke with Yun's voice.

"Bring pride to my Clan..." It said, then slowly, before his eyes, the Wolf metamorphosed into Yun's human body, before changing again into another man's body, someone Erich had never seen before.

"Bring pride to my Clan..." The man repeated before changing yet again into someone else. Without realizing how, he knew who these figures were: They were all the former leaders of the Blood Wolf Clan, all the way back to the founder many generations ago, each delivering the same message to him, "Bring pride to my Clan..."

As the very first leader of the Blood Wolves spoke, Erich became aware that he was viewing himself from outside his body. Except, his body wasn't human, it was a Timber Wolf, a mirror image of Yun's Full Wolf form. The Wolf, Erich, spoke, saying "I will bring pride to our Clan..."

Gasping, Erich's eyes shot open, his chest heaving as he panted, drawing in short, ragged gasps of air. He was in the Kyoko's tent, at the Rogue Encampment. He was on his back, and there was something heavy on his chest.

"Huh...? What's the matter?" Kyoko groggily asked, her naked flesh warm against his, her head laying on his chest, staring at him with half awake eyes.

"Had a bad dream... It's nothing." He told her. He tried to recall the dream, but found that he couldn't remember any detail about it.

"Ohhh..." She said, nuzzling her check against his chest before closing her eyes. "Well, it's still dark out. Go back to sleep." Kyoko was out like a candle, one arm wrapped around Erich, her legs intertwined with his.

"Mmhmm..." He didn't think he could go back to sleep, not just yet, but much to his surprise, he was quickly asleep again.


End file.
